


Take Care Now

by fickensteinn



Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Illnesses, Minor Character Death, Terminal Illnesses, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Got inspired by the silly fact that my father is 21 years older than Keanu. Imagine the father, William, looking like Sir Ian McKellen (who kinda looks like my dad irl lol). This was also a therapeutic fic for me to write since my father is terminally ill.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 8





	Take Care Now

**Author's Note:**

> Background music for the fic: Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara - To the Moon - Main Theme

Y/N checked that she had everything with her. The newest crossword magazine, some fresh fruits and heh, few cinnamon rolls. Home made, of course. Her father weren’t supposed to eat that much white sugar, but even you couldn’t deny him your home made cinnamon rolls. 

She entered the nursing home and greeted some familiar nurses and other residents you’ve come familiar with. Y/N knew the way to her fathers room by heart now, and knocked on the door frame by the open door. 

“Yes, please do come in!” she heard her fathers deep, strong voice calling, and apparently, he was having a better day today. Y/N entered the room and her father was reading a news paper, resting on the bed, his glasses low on his big nose and his silvery white hair a bit bed heady. All though that just looked cute, made her think he looked like Einstein but without the mustache. He lifted his eyes from the paper and a sunny smile spread across his face.

“Ah, Y/N! See how lovely weather we’re having today?” her father moved his hand a bit overly theatrically to the window and yes, it was a fine day indeed.

“The news did say that spring is officially here, dad.” Y/N smiled, and he folded the news paper in half to his lap. 

“So it would seem, my dear. Please, have a seat. What goodies did you bring me this time?” he rubbed his hands together in excitement, making her giggle. 

“Not all sweets this time dad.” she smiled when placing the fruits to the empty bowl on the table next to his bed. Y/N handed over the crossword magazine and her father started to leaf through it, actually pushing his glasses a bit more up at his nose. She also put the cinnamon rolls in their paper bag to another plate on the table, taking two of them out. 

“Let us wait a moment Y/N, my brand new care taker should bring us some coffee any minute now.” Her father said, and Y/N lifted her eyes to him.

“You finally have a new personal nurse? When did this happen?” Her father didn’t have a personal nurse in the nursing home for a while, after his former care taker got to retire. She had been am absolute angel and Y/N could only hope the new care taker was just as amazing as she had been. Her father nodded his head a few times.

“Oh yes, and I met him last week, the same day you visited. You had just left unfortunately. John is a wonderful fellow, I must say.” her father spoke, and it made Y/N smile. She had always liked this nursing home for also having male nurses and care takers. 

“William, you awake?” They both turned their heads to the door as a man wearing the same dark blue and white work clothing as the other nurses and care takers walked in, with a thermos coffee pot and three paper cups. His dark hair almost reached his shoulders at it’s longest and his very handsome face and a salt and pepper beard and mustache. His deep brown eyes had a lighter hue thanks to the sunlight that was pouring into the room from the open windows. 

“Awake as one can be, John. Please, meet my daughter, Y/N.” John put the coffee pot and cups down so he could shake her hand. Y/N smiled widely as he introduced himself formally as Johnathan Wick. 

“It’s nice to meet you Y/N, Will has told me a lot about you. And I must admit, I may be addicted to your cinnamon rolls.” his confession made her giggle and her father chuckle. 

“It was her mothers recipe. She just somehow makes them even more divine than her did, God bless her soul.” her father gave Y/N a fatherly look which made her wave her hand in a belittled way. 

“I still think that grandma made the best versions.” she answered while sitting back down, her father shaking his head.

“Too much cinnamon.” his answer made John chuckle as he was pouring coffee to the paper cups. 

The three of them had a nice light-hearted conversation with coffee and cinnamon rolls, about the weather, the spring, about Y/N’s dog, and also her upcoming birthday next month. 

“Don’t you whine about turning 38, _young lady_! This one here just turned 50!” her father pointed over to John, who was clearly blushed and had covered his eyes with his hand. 

“Williaaam!” he cried out, almost sounding like a son who was just majorly embarrased by his father. Y/N turned her eyes to John and her jaw dropped down.

“You, fifty?! Come on, what part of you?” Y/N let out a laugh, her father nodding heavily.

“That’s what I told him. If I were as striking as him when I was in my fifties-” her father started, but Y/N interrupted him.

“Dad, I think John is embarrassed enough right about now.” Y/N scolded her father with amusement, and John peaked through his fingers at her with a thankful smile on his face. 

When it came the time for her to leave, John wished to speak with her outside her fathers room. She already knew it was about his diseases. After hugging her father, she stepped out and waited for John to be ready with her father. When John came to her, he told her that his leukemia had processed further, and the other auto-immune disease definitely wasn’t helping him. She knew he would die sooner or later, and she was battling every day with the selfish wish of later and un-selfish wish of sooner, so that he wouldn’t have to suffer any pains. 

“If you feel like you need to talk, here’s my card.” John gave Y/N his card, but his professional number was over drawn and there was a hand written number under it. 

“It’s, it’s my personal number. So you can call me any time. And I mean it, Y/N. William is an amazing man, and I’m honored to be his care taker.” his sincere words almost made her tear up, and she needed to say something, anything, to keep her from doing so.

“12 years.” she let out a laugh, making John tilt his head curiously.

“12 years?” he asked, and she quickly wiped her eye corners dry.

“Yeah, that’s how much my mom and dad had age difference. We have the same, you and I.” Y/N smiled, and John looked down, chuckling, a light pink hue on his cheeks. 

“Maybe it’s a sign?” he smiled, making Y/N smile as well.

-

Y/N held a framed picture of her father in her hands. It was now three years when William had passes away. Luckily, without any greater pains, restfully in his sleep. Still, remembering that night almost made Y/N tear up a bit. 

With a heavy sigh, she put the frame back to it’s place on the rim of the fireplace, next to a summery wedding picture. While watching both of the pictures side by side, she couldn’t help but a couple of tears rolling on her cheeks. Of grief, of love, of happiness.

She felt how John wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, leaning his chin on her shoulders also watching at the pictures. 

“I miss him so much.” Y/N said, with a slightly broken voice. Johns warm hand wiped the tears from her face, planting a gentle kiss on her neck. 

“I miss him too, sweetheart.” Sniffling, Y/N turned so they could hug, and John kissed her hair while petting her back calmly.

“I’m so happy he lived to see us together back then. Even if not the wedding, but at least the engagement.” Y/N sniffed, feeling John hug her even tighter. 

“I bet he was watching us at our wedding. Being jealous of us having so many cinnamon rolls.” John said, making Y/N giggle. 

“I think where ever he is right now, there are all the cinnamon rolls he could ever hope for.” Y/N lifted her eyes to John, who had a boyish grin on his lips, and he shook his head.

“Nah. I bet they have too much cinnamon.” 


End file.
